Crystal's Ordeal As Austin
by Sakutara Pheonix
Summary: This is a story that my cousin had me write. It's a little funny genderbend story of a story-game we play. It is a yaoi. Don't like, Don't read. This story is Draco/Harry and Inuyasha/OC. Crystal is my cousin's character and after I stole the name of her male alter ego for another story she had me write this. The story is better than it sounds. I suck at summaries. Please enjoy.


Crystal was bored. She had already finished her assignment for Transfiguration class, turning birds into water goblets, so she was messing around saying random incantations until there was a popping sound and pink smoke surrounded her. McGonagall had her back turned so didn't realize, but Draco Malfoy noticed the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Crystal felt weird, lighter. She looked down and noticed she didn't have boobs anymore. She gasped feeling herself seeing if her eyes were lying to her. They weren't. 'Oh my god what just happened?!' She freaked, then she felt something against her leg, eyes wide she looked down farther then reached her hand down and into her pants and grasped something hard that made her gasp like the way she heard here brother once in the bathroom. She 'eep-ed' when she realized it was a penis…attached to her body. Not trusting her voice, when she saw Professor McGonagall turn, she waved her over frantically. "What seems to be the matter, Crystal?" She asked. Crystal pulled her down to speak in her ear. "I don't know! I was messing around and then there was a popping sound and pink smoke and when it cleared I have a penis and no boobs." Crystal said, her voice deeper. McGonagall paled. "Class demised." McGonagall turned back to Crystal as the class was getting ready to leave. "Let's get you to the infirmary and try to do something about it there." She said hurrying her through the halls, not knowing Draco was following them. When they reached the Infirmary, she explained what happened to Madam Pomfrey and she and McGonagall tried to fix the problem, but they fail. "I'm sorry Crystal we are going to have to do some research. Do you remember what you were mumbling earlier before it happened?" McGonagall asked. "Of course not. Geez I was making stuff up." Crystal huffed. "Hey Draco, what are you doing? Ya sick?" Crystal hears her friend Inuyasha say from outside. "No I don't get sick. I saw McGonagall bring Crystal up here and it sounds serious. If you're out of class then I have to go before my goons find me. Sucks being a Malfoy sometimes." Draco sighed and Crystal heard him walk off. Next thing she knew, Inuyasha walked in and over to her. "Hey, Crystal, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Well…." Crystal told him what happen. "Wow. No wonder Draco was worried about you. So they can't figure anything out right now? Are they going to let you go around school like this?" Inuyasha asked. "They better. I miss enough class as it is without them taking me out completely. I can rock this. I'll be Austin from now on so people don't feel too weird talking to me. And since when are you friends with Malfoy? He's a total ass." 'Austin' said, crossing 'his' arms and glaring at Inuyasha. "He's not as bad as he seems. He has to act a certain way for his family. You should get to know him when he's not being watched. He's cool." Inuyasha said. "I even got him to go hunting with me last night." Inuyasha said. "Whatever. I don't like him he insulted me and my friends. I'd rather rip him apart then be friends with him." Austin looked ready to tear Draco apart literally. Inuyasha sighed. "I'll go see what Pomfrey and McGonagall have decided." Inuyasha walked off to Madam Pomfrey's office. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Austin said. Inuyasha ignored him. Austin sighed. "Great. Now he's made at me. Why? I only spoke my mind."  
Inuyasha walked into Pomfrey's office. "So what's the verdict on Crystal's male alter ego Austin?" Inuyasha asked. "Mr. Toshio. Well we have to let her continue classes but we have to tell the students and teachers what happened." McGonagall said. "'He', Professor. Until Crystal is a girl again, 'she' is now 'he' and named 'Austin'. He told me himself." Inuyasha said. "Of course. Austin may return to classes and the dorms but obviously he will have to move to the boys' dorm until he returns to his correct gender." McGonagall said, holding her head. "Alright I'll tell him." Inuyasha said going back to Austin's bedside. Austin was just lying there. "Austin. Get up you lazy boy. You are going to move into the boys' dorm." Inuyasha pulled Austin up then let him go. Austin fell to the floor. "Ow. What was that for?" Austin said. "You're a boy now. You don't get privileges. Come on, I'll help you move your shit." Inuyasha said walking away. Austin scrambled to his feet and followed. 'Jackass.' He fumed.

Later, Inuyasha left Austin alone with Harry and Ron and Hermione in the common room. Austin flopped down on the sofa beside Hermione. "So…Um Austin. What happened?" Hermione asked. Austin explained with a frustrated sigh. "And now Inuyasha treats me like shit." Austin said. "Well, he is friends with Malfoy. Maybe you being a boy, he doesn't want you like he did when you were a girl….what? Fred and George say he was asking about her relationship status." Ron said. "But why would me being a boy now change it?" Austin asked. Ron shrugged. "Well I think I might know." Hermione said quietly. "Why?" Ron, Harry, and Austin all asked together. "Well I overheard Draco's supposed sweetheart talking with another girl in the lavatory. She was crying and the girl asked what was wrong and she told the girl that Draco didn't like her. The girl asked how she knew and she said Draco told her himself. Said Draco said he was gay and didn't want to…you know…her and the girl said she always suspected. But she didn't elaborate as to why. Maybe since you are a boy now and Inuyasha doesn't want a boy he thought he would try to get you to go with Malfoy." Hermione said. Austin shuddered. "No."

Inuyasha walked into his private room and Draco walked in after him, slamming the door closed. "Hello, Draco." Inuyasha said. "Don't give me that! What the hell were you thinking?!" Draco demanded, grabbing Inuyasha by the throat and shoving him against the wall. "Trying to get you a date?" Inuyasha said, hoarsely. "Thanks for the sentiment but wrong person, idiot. You are the only one who wants Crystal between you and me. She may be a boy now but it is because of a spell. She is still a girl I can smell it, her body may be male now but her soul is female." Draco's eyes turned red and his fangs lengthen. "Forget about helping me unless you actually try to get me a date with the one I want. Stop lying to yourself. You want her, even now. Don't push her away now, you will regret it, you mangy mutt." Draco threw Inuyasha to the ground. "Quit being afraid." Draco said, schooling his features and leaving. Inuyasha rolled over and had a coughing fit. "Damn it." He got up still coughing and made his way to his bathroom and when he reached the sink, he threw up. "Shit. I should have known he would do that." Inuyasha rinsed his mouth out, went over to his bed and passed out.

Draco sighed and walked to the Gryffindor common room and asked the portrait to get Austin for him. The painting did and Austin walked out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione under the invisibility cloak rendering them invisible to Draco's vampire senses since he wasn't actively looking for them. "I need to apologize for Inuyasha. He's an idiot." Draco said, leading Austin to a place without paintings. "I heard a rumor that you were gay and that is why Inuyasha was doing it. Is that true?" Austin asked. "Yeah. But he was propositioning the wrong person. I don't like you as a love, a friend maybe. I asked the mutt to help me since I'm supposed to keep my true identity a secret." Draco said. "True identity?" Austin asked. "I'm a vampire. The Malfoy line isn't as pure as Father thinks." "Oh. Cool. So you said I was the wrong person? Who do you want?" Austin asked. "Harry Potter." Draco said. Austin was wide-eyed and felt Hermione and Ron have to keep Harry from hitting the floor. "Why him? I thought you hated him." Austin said. "No. Me personally, I've loved that boy since I was nine when I first laid eyes on him. Pain matched for pain even if it was different pain from different sources. But he would never remember. Father hit him with the Obliviate charm just for being friends with me. I wonder what the bastard would have done if he knew we were making love? Tragic. The only one who ever understood me." Draco said, eyes sad. It was all the Golden Trio could do to keep quiet. "You were….oh my god. You were nine right? How could you do that?" Austin asked. "You try to be a vampire who doesn't know he's a vampire and always smelling that sweet scent. Harry never complained either." Austin could feel that the only thing keeping Hermione and Ron from dropping Harry was the need to be invisible. "W-what would you do if Harry found out some way?" Austin asked. "If he hated me, I'd give him the stake to end my life and if he didn't hate me but didn't want me anymore, I could accept that. If he loved me still, I don't know. I just want to be able to hold him again, my nightmares only got worse when I couldn't hold him anymore. Keep this secret from people alright? It's bad enough I slapped Pansy earlier and told her I was gay." Draco headed for the door. "Oh and give the idiot a break. I told him off earlier for the shit he pulled. He really does like you, like a lover. Give him a chance even if right now he's afraid because you're a boy. He'll come around." Draco left.

When Draco was gone, Harry was dropped by Ron and Hermione. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked. "Harry, did that really happen?" Hermione asked. "I don't remember anything like that." Harry said. "You wouldn't. Remember he said you were hit with an Obliviate charm. The memory is gone even if it was true." Austin said. "Oh great so there is no way to tell if I've slept with Malfoy before?!" Harry exclaimed. "Well there is a way… I could examine your memories myself. I haven't lost my abilities, just my boobs and V." Austin said. "Alright. Do it." Harry said. Austin nodded and put his hands on Harry's temples. He saw the memories that were blocked and unlocked them. Both he and Harry saw the night he and Draco met, the fun they had, and the nights they spent together in lover's embrace.

_Draco rolled off of Harry after six rounds of blissful ecstasy and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry looked up at Draco and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Draco." Harry giggled and kissed him again. "Not as much as I love you, Harry. I'm never going to let you go." Draco replied. "Good. Because I'm never leaving."_

_…._

_A House elf appeared in the room as Draco and Harry finished another make out session because of her snapping into the room. She was all beat up. "Bidty?!" Both boys exclaimed. "Master Harry has to get away! Master Malfoy is on his way to get him." Bidty said. "Bidty take Harry home now." Draco said. Bidty had just grabbed Harry's arm when Lucius burst in and sent the Obliviate charm at him as Draco jumped on him. It hit him before Bidty could finish snapping him away. _

_…_

_Harry was asleep as the Obliviate charm was still taking affect and Harry felt Draco's presence but couldn't move. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I promise when we start Hogwarts I will fix this." He heard Draco say with obvious tears in his eyes by the choked sound._

Austin and Harry both came out of the memories and Harry was crying. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. "It's true. It's all true. I loved Draco back then. The idiot. He didn't know how to act normal around me and insulted Ron because it was second nature to him. Austin thank you. I don't know what I feel for him now but seeing that made me feel better about still wanting to be his friend." Harry said. "No problem. You calling him an idiot makes me want to give Inuyasha a chance. What about you?" Austin asked. "I'll talk to him once I get him away from Crabbe and Goyle and I think the best way for that to happen is for you to be Inuyasha's friend at least. I always hear about how he has his own private suite because his dad is a pureblood demon. If he can get Draco to come to his room and you steal Inuyasha away, I can talk to him." Harry said. "That shouldn't be too hard." Austin said. "I can be very persuasive." Hermione smiled. "How can I help?" "You and Ron and Fred and George are going to be the bait to get Crabbe and Goyle away from Draco." Harry said. "So he's 'Draco' now? Just because you slept with him as a kid?" Ron said. "Ron, Draco doesn't just act like a jerk because he's a vampire and Lucius Malfoy's son. He was raped when he was six. He doesn't know how to trust people. I coaxed him into sleeping with me because I wanted him to not be afraid anymore. Besides how could I not want to after that amazing first kiss? Even if it was an accident." Harry said. "Raped? Mum told us about stuff like that whenever we saw strange stories in to Daily Prophet. Bloody hell. I never knew he went through something like that." Ron said. "I'll help." Harry nodded. "His parents still don't know. Even with his nightmares, he's never told anyone but me, his house elf, Bidty and Bidty told Dobby."

Harry sighed "But you guys can't tell anyone not even Fred and George. Especially not them. I don't want to see them on the front page of the Daily Prophet with severed heads because they pissed of my vampire. Don't tell them." Ron nodded, shaken. None of them had ever heard that possessive tone from Harry before. Hermione and Ron went to go brainstorm with the twins. "Hey Austin. Do you think him being a vampire would make it better?" Harry asked. "I don't know what it felt like the first time. I don't feel through memories unless it's relevant to part of the memory." Austin said. "But it might." He said quickly. "Yeah. So how are you-" "I'll figure something out. Don't worry." Austin said. "Come on. We can't pull this off without sleep." Austin guided Harry out of the room after grabbing the cloak.

The next morning, Inuyasha was pulled aside by Austin. "Austin? What are you- Austin I'm sorry about yesterday. It was really dumb to try to get you to hate me and like Draco." Inuyasha said, his voice still a bit hoarse. "It's okay. Draco told me all about it. What happened to your neck?" Austin asked. Inuyasha touched his neck, wincing. "Oh. That. Well. Draco got mad at me for doing that to you. I was lucky he didn't rip my throat out." Inuyasha said. "Hmm. Well you could make it up to both of us by helping me." Austin said. "What do I have to do?" Inuyasha asked. "Well…" Austin told him the plan. "Cool. I'll help. Do it this afternoon. I can get Draco to come back to my room. No Problem." Inuyasha said when he finished. "Good. Thanks. You're a life saver." Austin kissed him on the cheek before going to tell the others. Inuyasha stood there stunned for a moment before smirking. 'I'll steal a kiss if it's the last thing I do.'

It was later that afternoon when the twins and Hermione and Ron were distracting the boys that Austin took Harry to Inuyasha's room since he knew how to get there. There were blood packs for Draco placed around a deep goblet. "I suppose this was the only way to get him away from his goons." Harry said. Austin nodded. "Yeah. Look I'll meet Inuyasha outside the door and whisk him away and you can have Draco all to yourself, alright?" Austin said. "Yeah. Thanks, Crystal." Harry opted for Austin's true name to show his gratitude. Austin nodded and left to stand outside. A few minutes later, Inuyasha walked up with Draco. "Austin? What are you doing here?" Draco asked. "Inuyasha wanted me to spare him watching you feed so were gonna keep the goons away for a while." Austin smiled cocking his head to the side reminding the boys of his female alter ego. "Yeah, you have free reign of my room. Don't go crazy." Inuyasha said, winking at the vampire and walking away with Austin. Draco shrugged and walked inside Inuyasha's room.

"Boom! I am awesome." Austin said before hugging Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked grabbing his friend around the waist and, using his demonic powers, brought him to a cave not far from Hogwarts. "Now Draco can't have all the fun." Inuyasha released Austin's waist and grabbed his chin gently before kissing him softly. Austin gasped, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's arms moved back to Austin's waist as he begged for entrance into that moist cavern. Entrance that Austin granted with a soft moan.

Draco walked into the room and closed the door behind him, locking it because he had enough problems. When he turned around, he froze. Harry was sitting on Inuyasha's bed in a simple pose really with his arms behind him holding himself up and his legs a bit more open than they should be, but it was a pose that had always driving Draco wild. Draco shook his head to clear it. "What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco said, using his snob jackass tone. "Draco stop it." Harry got up and started cutting blood bags and emptying them into the goblet til it was full then he walked over to Draco. "I already know. I heard everything. Ron, and Hermione and I were with Austin underneath the invisibility when he went to talk with you. He was a little worried about talking with you alone after what Hermione said she overheard Pansy telling some girl in the lavatory. Here, you should have a bit before we talk." Harry handed Draco the blood. Draco smirked and took it. "I was wondering why I felt so generous with my information last night. I wanted you to know so badly. So what's your verdict?" Draco asked, downing the blood in one go. "Wow." Harry giggled. "Austin unlocked my memories and I saw everything, Draco. I told Ron and Hermione I didn't know what I felt but…" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed him much the same way he always did after they made love. "I love you." Harry giggled. Draco grinned. "Not as much as I love you, Harry Potter. I'm not letting you go again. I'll kill Father if he ever tries that shit again." Draco said. Harry shook his head. "Don't kill him. Kill Voldemort and he'll come around. You aren't being very romantic when you talk about killing family, Draco. Stop. Just focus on me, okay?" Harry kissed Draco again, this time rubbing at Draco's crotch. "Mhmm. Harry, I'm pretty sure Inuyasha would go nuts if he found out we did stuff in his room. He has a very sensitive nose." Draco said. "Then where can we go?" Harry asked. Draco closed his eyes thinking a moment. "What the hell, I'm a vampire. Do you want to go to our clearing by the stream, Harry?" Draco asked. "I'd love to." Harry kissed his vampire again and their forms faded out.

Draco and Harry appeared in aclearing with a stream flowing through it, leisurely. It was a beautiful secluded spot, but there was a dark air around the place. Harry looked around. "Still the same." Harry walked over to a place where the ground had been disturbed. Harry looked back at Draco. "It's mine. Sometimes it's easier to sleep when I am under the earth." Harry motion Draco to come over to him. He did and Harry pulled him into a crouch. "Then let's make use of your bed away from home." Draco smirked and moved the soil back. Harry felt a little weird. The hole wasn't that deep mind you but it was still essentially a grave. Before he could voice his hesitation, Draco was kissing him and the fear went away as Draco made his lover scream to the world the name of the vampire who brought him so much pleasure.

The next morning when Inuyasha woke up, he looked down at Austin only to see Crystal sleeping curled into his side, boobs, V, and his mating mark on her neck. Inuyasha chuckled. 'Of course the cure would be sex.' "I might have known." He said, not expecting Crystal to stir. "Might have known what?" Crystal asked sleepily. Instead of answering, he reached down to her V and began to stretch her right, before putting himself there and making her scream his name to the heavens.

In another country completely, also the next morning, Harry had just dozed off after twelve off and on rounds of fun. Draco chuckled, finally satisfied and, Draco looked at the mating mark he had placed on Harry, happily mated. He would never lose Harry again. Not now or ever. Draco grinned, 'Now I just have to see about finding my vampire father, if he still lives.' Draco kissed the mark and Harry's lips before falling asleep himself in blissful peace.


End file.
